Pararoid
is a dragonfly-like enemy in Morph Moth's stage and Agile's stage in Mega Man X2, two of which enter into large Mechaniloids in the former's stage. Destroying the Pararoid destroys the mechs as well. There are three types in Mega Man X2: S-38, V-1, and R-5, according to the end credits. Types of Pararoids Pararoid S-38 Pararoid S-38, alias Metaroid, is a specialized Pararoid that inhabits large robot bodies (Old Robots) and serves as a sub-boss for Morph Moth's stage twice. One was locked away in a capsule after causing trouble in the junkyard when it was still in use. There are two of them in total. They are weak to several weapons, such as Bubble Splash and Spin Wheel. Additionally, Sonic Slicer, Speed Burner (if fired on the ground), and Giga Crush will destroy the S-38 instantly. Pararoid R-5 Pararoid R-5 is a winged non-boss Pararoid variety. They fly forward up and down when undisturbed, and attack by trying to ram into X. Pararoid V-1 Unlike the R-5, the V-1 variety are wingless, but they hop about and try to latch on to X's head to force him to either rapid-fire as fast as the game can manage (sometimes quite useful), jump repeatedly, or dash repeatedly. Pararoid Jumbo is a bigger winged Pararoid from Mega Man X5 that can cling to ceilings and shoot missiles. It appears in the stages of Dark Necrobat and Burn Dinorex. This type of Paranoid can fire a missile from its body, or fire a short laser beam from its mouth. Its weakness in Mega Man X5 is Tri-Thunder (X) and E-Blade (Zero), although it takes more than one of such attacks to be defeated. Pararoid (Command Mission) The Pararoid that appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission is a winged blue Pararoid. They have a very high dodge rate and are able to execute "Parasite," an action where they destroy themselves in order to maximize the Power, Armor, Shield, and Speed of another enemy on the same battlefield. They appear in Gaudile Laboratory. A broken Pararoid can be found in Vanallia Desert and repaired to be used in the Deployment Center. They are set to reappear in Rockman X DiVE. Metaroid Metaroid is a speedy red Pararoid variety from Mega Man X: Command Mission and also have a very high dodge rate that always starts the battle with "Parasite," destroying itself in the first turn. The only way to attack or steal the rare Brave Buster against them before it uses Parasite is having the Force Metal Cutting Edge equipped. If there is no ally in the battlefield to use Parasite, it will run away. They appear in the Far East HQ. Other Media Pararoid V-1 makes an appearance in the Rockman X2 manga alongside other Maverick minions gathering around Zero. All variants are later seen at Morph Moth's junkyard attacking X. Pararoids S-38 make appearances in Worlds Unite as one of Sigma's Mechaniloid Maverick minions and in ''Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles'' #1. Gallery RX2Ch05Mavericks.jpg|''Rockman X2'' manga ArchieSigmaArmy.jpg|Worlds Unite SonicBoom009-2-3.jpg|Worlds Unite RX2Ch05MavericksB.jpg RX2Ch05MavericksC.jpg x2_03_024__.jpg|All Pararoids in the Rockman X2 manga. Trivia *According to concept art viewable in the Sky Room, Pararoids in Mega Man X: Command Mission were planned to be able to transform Preons using their "Parasite" ability. In artwork 35 "Pararoid", a Pararoid can be seen transforming a Preon Spark into a Preon Soldier. This feature was not present in the final game. Category:Mega Man X2 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Sub-bosses Category:Insect design Category:Flying enemies